4865 The Forbidden Forest
Lord Voldemort Hagrid Narcissa Malfoy |Price = |Ages = 6 - 12 |Released = June 1, 2011 |Theme = |Theme2 = Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows }} 4865 The Forbidden Forest is a -themed set released on June 1, 2011. It recreates the scene in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows where enters the Forbidden Forest to meet his fate at the hands of Lord Voldemort, a sacrifice necessary to defeat Voldemort and to save his friends in Hogwarts.Images from the 2011 New York Toy Fair- popculturenetwork.com The set includes a small tree and four minifigures: , Rubeus Hagrid, Lord Voldemort, and Narcissa Malfoy. Description The Forest The forest scene in this set has one main tree trunk with three branches sprouting off using the brown arch-like pieces, each with leafy vegetation on them. In addition, a mushroom is at the base. Four blue flames surround part of the tree to keep Hagrid from saving Harry, and the other side of the tree has a mechanism which will fling a minifigure into the distance by way of a lever that pushes them from behind. It also contains one snake (possibly Nagini). Minifigures The four minifigures in this set ( , Rubeus Hagrid, Lord Voldemort, and Narcissa Malfoy) have all been seen before in other sets except for Narcissa Malfoy, who is currently exclusive to this set, and it is the only other set Voldemort appears in (the other being 4842 Hogwarts Castle). Harry appears in his school uniform variation. Noticeably, Narcissa's hairpiece has a blonde streak printed on it. Background In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 the scene is potrayed much differently to the one in the set. In the film Hagrid is restrained by rope held by two of Voldermort's allies. In the forbidden forest, Lord Voldermort casts the Killing Curse upon Harry which destroys the horcrux placed on him, the night his parents were killed. After this Narcissa Malfoy approaches Harry to check that he is dead. Harry was, in fact, still alive but she then lies to Voldermort, telling him that Harry Potter is dead, hence saving Harry's life. This is because Narcissa owes Harry for saving her son, Draco's, life. Notes * Since Harry didn't return to Hogwarts before the Battle, he should be wearing casual clothing, rather than his Hogwarts Uniform. * There is no owl included, in this set although the LEGO.com description states that one is, but was fixed after. * In the movie, Hagrid is not captured using magic, he is held using ropes. * The snake in this set probably represents Voldemort's pet, Nagini. * The included tree is very similar to the one from 4727 Aragog in the Dark Forest. In the book, both of these sets took place at the exact same location. * In the movie and the book, Voldemort has the elder wand but in this set, he is using his normal wand. * Narcissa Malfoy is exclusive to this set. * At Toyfair the boxart showed Mrs. Malfoy with Hermione Granger's head and Bellatrix Lestrange's torso and Lord Voldermort with a Skeleton Warrior head from the Castle (2007) theme. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 4865_prod.JPG|LEGO Shop Product image for the set. 4865_alt3.png|Alternate view. 4865_alt2.png|Alternate view. foresthp.png|Dramatized image of the set. 4865 The Forbidden Forest 4.jpg|View of The Forbidden Forest set. 4865 The Forbidden Forest 5.jpg 4865 The Forbidden Forest 6.jpg 0_dsc_0625_1.jpg|Preliminary box art for the set at Toy Fair. Sources * Eurobricks forums References External links Category:4000 sets Category:Harry Potter Category:2011 sets